the_archives_of_orionfandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda
Andromeda, also known as "Geivatch" (Pronounced: "Gy-vah-tch") by its native inhabitants, is the largest galaxy in the explored universe. Home to the Eluani, Veladrel and Zeivarche, along with many other tech-savvy and sophisticated species, it is the epicenter of the explored universe's greatest technological advancements and also some of the most bloody, devastating and challenging conflicts ever to have occured in recorded history. These conflicts have led to the creation of many current-day technologies, devices and tools that are used constantly as well. Warp gates are littered throughout Andromeda, connecting a great many of the various empires and space nations that take rule over the galaxy itself. Galaxy Properties Andromeda is a barred spiral galaxy, like the Milky Way. It has seven arms, one trillion stars, a massive stellar disc with a length of 220,000 light years and two dense star concentrations at the very center of the galaxy, where a black hole also lies at. It is an old galaxy with little star formation that is also on the way toward the Milky Way, revealing a future collision between the two galaxies. Arms The arms of Andromeda mostly have different properties than one another, putting them into different groups based on their various properties and similarities. Vixir Prime (First Arm) Vixir Prime is the first and the largest of the seven arms of Andromeda. It holds the most of the Silvestris (See next section for info.) civilizations that are within Andromeda, along with many near-depleted nebulae and old stars. Considered one of the two elder arms of the galaxy, Vixir Prime is home to the greatest concentration of the oldest and most developed star systems, civilizations, species and regions in all of Andromeda. Native Sentient Species Since Andromeda is a very expansive galaxy, there are seven native, sentient species that inhabit and contol rit. The most well known of them being the Eluani, the Veladrel and the Zeivarche, with the three also being the founding fathers of much of the current-day technologies that are available to many. In addition to the Eluani, the Veladrel and the Zeivarche, there are the Evix, the Codex, the Nereides and the Vekir. The Eluani The Eulani, also called "Elves" by those from the Milky Way, are highly advanced, religious, imperialistic, well-natured, passionate, uncorrupt and seemingly perfected beings who hail from a very Earth-like planet named "Dasgnir", a radiant gem amongst the endless stars. They are the youngest of the three species that make up their biological genus, "Silvestris", meaning "Sylvan": "Silvestris ordo", the Eluani themselves, "Silvestris alium", the Veladrel, and "Silvestris veteris", the Zeivarche. There are many different sub-species of Eluani, many of which originate from Dasgnir itself, while there are some sub-species who originate from other planets. Every sub-species has a native name and a common name. Some of the most well-known Eluani sub-species are the Aldrimine, the Autilimine, the Drenramine, the Lydramine, the Sarimine and the Vasyirmine, with their common names in the same order being: Noble Elves, Autumn Elves, Dusk Elves, Frost Elves, Venin Elves and Fairies. All six of these sub-species are from Dasgnir itself, though. The Eluani favor parliamentary, religious monarchies and empires over more democratic forms of government, unlike most other species. The majority of their empires and space nations are parliamentary monarchies with a strong central church as well, though the monarches have the most power out of the three branches of the government. The three branches do not have the standard human names used for such governments, as their names are: the Prime Court (Parliament), the High Crown (Royal Family / Monarches) and the First Divinium (Central Church). The Eluani have used this kind of government and these names for millennia, ever since the dawn of Second Elavius, far before they reached the space age. They are also highly successful with this kind of government and their setup for it, since nearly all Eluani are pure-hearted and uncorrupt- and are unable to become corrupt. Their rulers are no exception. However, their economies are primarily socialist, but in the right hands nonetheless. The right for fair, free trade is regulated and reinforced by their governments, along with having frauds and scams eliminated by their governments as well. Businesses are kept under check by their governments as well and are made sure that they pay their workers well and based on what the job is, their role in it, their rank, their work hours, their conditions, their needs and much more. In most cases, their governments have no need to take control over some parts of businesses to make sure that trade and pay is fair. The Eluani also have an additional anatomical system, one that is completely unique to them. This anatomical system is named the "Aura System", and is responsible for the common ability for all Eluani to bend a specific set of supernatural forces to their will. These particular forces are known as "magic" and are known to be highly volatile and difficult to control by unexperienced users. The capabilities of an Eluani to use magic can be boosted by consuming various concoctions and mixtures of flora, fluids and alchemical ingredients found exclusively on Dasgnir and planets with the respective Dasgniran materials grown or synthesized at. The Eluani are the only beings fully capable of manipulating and using magic without using anything to channel these forces into externally; these things are dominantly staves, wands and spellbooks. There are very few things in the explored and known universe that boast more than a lessened resistance to magic. Only the Eluani are capable of creating things highly capable of resisting the dangers and effects of magic, as even those creations require the usage of strong magic itself; everything else that is attempted to be given a resistance to magic is weak and futile, if it works at all. This is due to the fact that only the Eluani can wield the forces of the arcane to the great extent that it takes to properly and sufficiently shield things from the forces of magic itself- any other beings must use vessels for the arcane forces required, typically in the form of staves, wands, spellbooks or technologically enhanced versions of any of these; and these vessels are inadequate for doing such things. Among these many things about the Eluani, there are few that match the awe, power, strangeness and wonders of the Mourthaals; Eluani specially gifted in manipulating, controlling and absorbing supernatural forces far more dangerous, stronger and volatile than magic: the Shadrithe and the Lagerin. The two dark, divine forces that can destroy and corrupt things just as much as they can create and benefit those same things, created by the two dark Eluani gods, Severathic and Lagerothus. The Mourthaals are generally incredibly powerful- and sometimes godlike, capable of manipulating what was created by their gods for use against darkness and evil- greater and lesser. Many Mourthaals can easily be identified by their gauntlet that covers their lower main arm, which is unable to be removed and is a part of them. There is also an order that they have founded, providing education and a safe haven for their fellow Mourthaals. Nations and Empires Previous Conflicts Current State of Affairs